Episode 83 (3rd December 1985)
Plot Pauline worries for Lou, who has been admitted to hospital. Debbie prepares to visit the job centre, but is unconvinced she will get a job as Andy is working full time. Den notices money has been taken from the till. Pauline visit Dr. Legg, who informs her that Lou probably has angina, and as a result will no longer be active around the house. He tells Pauline that he has planned for a social worker to visit and help her and the family out. Kathy prepares a romantic meal for her and Pete to thank him for being supportive. Arthur reluctantly agrees to post Michelle's papers for the second part of her bike test. Ethel agrees to cover Pauline's shift for her at the launderette as she plans a family meeting to discuss Lou. Den suggests that Kathy stole the money from the till, but Angie reassures Den she would not steal from them. Saeed tells Andy he is envious of him due to his stable relationship with Debbie. He says he feels like he has nothing to live for since losing Naima. Pete pays Ian to stay away from the flat so that he and Kathy can spend time together alone. Michelle gets annoyed at Pauline and Pete when they refuse to let Lou go into a care home. Debbie is unsuccessful at the job centre and gets annoyed at Andy when he does not seem supportive. Sue reluctantly agrees to go to Debbie's house for another ladies darts meeting. Ethel offers to do Tony's laundry for him. Cassie returns to the Square to spend time with Tony, but when she sees Ian and Kelvin hanging around together she leaves Tony for them, upsetting Tony. Debbie tries to make amends with Sue but they end up quarreling in the café when Sue accuses Debbie of dishing dirt out on Ali because she could not have him for herself. Debbie goes home and seeks support from Andy, but he is not interested and heads to the pub. Debbie cries alone at home. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Lou's days in the driving seat are over.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1985 episodes